


Blind Date

by asongforjonsa



Series: Modern AU: Jonsa One Shots [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, One Shot, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Jonsa first (blind) date





	Blind Date

Sansa sighed loudly, and looked at her watch again. He was 15 minutes late. “This is not how you start a blind date,” she thought. “God, why did I even agree to this?” 

Her roommate Gilly had been bugging her to go on a blind date with some friend of her boyfriend Sam’s for a while, and Sansa finally agreed after one too many tequila shots earlier in the week. And now this mysterious Jon Snow was 15 minutes late. 

She grabbed her phone and shot off an irritated text to her roommate. 

“Gilly. He still isn’t here.”  
“Really? He’s usually annoyingly on time!”  
“I’m giving him 5 more minutes.”  
“Make it 10, I’ll buy you a shot this weekend.”  
“Fine.”

Sansa took the opportunity to knock back another shot. She hated blind dates, she really didn’t like dating in general. Almost all the guys she’d met in college had been tools, why should this guy be any different?

She thought back on her last date, with a guy from her chemistry class. Harry was handsome, but damn was he annoying. He talked about himself the entire date, about his car, his workout regime, and how much he loved sex. He actually said the words "I consider myself the best guy at sex, at least in my frat." She'd silently begged the universe to keep him from elaborating, and for once the universe listened. 

“Is this seat taken?” a tall guy with blond hair asked. “A gorgeous woman like yourself shouldn’t be sitting alone.” Ew. 

“It is taken.” 

“I don’t see anyone here.” 

“You can’t sit here, man,” she shot back. 

“Why not? It’s a free country!” He was such a dick. 

“And yet it’s not a free seat, now fuck off,” Sansa finished with a smirk. He glared at her, and she stood and glared right back. 

“Sansa?” 

She broke her glare at the blonde, and met the eyes of possibly the most handsome man she’d ever seen. 

“Hi honey, I missed you!” she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips, only letting go when the douche bag moved to the other end of the bar. 

Sansa whispered in his ear, “Really weird way to start a first date, I know, but that guy was a dick. I really hope you’re the guy I’m supposed to be meeting.”

Jon chuckled and whispered back, “Yep, I’m Jon. Wanna go to a different bar, one with fewer douches?” 

Sansa leaned her head back and stared into his dark brown eyes, and smiled widely. 

“That would be lovely, Jon. Thank you.”


End file.
